


Last Words

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Feels, I live for pain, Kind of blending sub and dub I guess?, Post-Series, it just a lot of sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: If life had taught Seto Kaiba anything, it was to never bow to tragedy- but to always be prepared for it. All the things that never needed saying, he'd make sure Mokuba heard them at least once.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> It seems only boredom and lots of spare time can get me to write. And when I do it's sad stuff like this. Sorry about that.

Three days, eight hours, thirty-two minutes, and five seconds. That’s how long it’s been since…since...

   
Mokuba couldn’t bring himself to say. He had spoken as little as possible in the last three days. Only when he needed to, nothing more. And he had cried a lot, he was ashamed to say. Funny that the person that always told him not to cry was the cause of his tears. He was sitting in his room, knees pulled up to his chest as if it would make the void that was there go away. He wasn’t doing anything, he couldn’t seem to find the energy recently.

A knock interrupted his solitude and Isono entered. Avoiding eye-contact he approached him. “Mokuba,” he said all formalities dropped. “He…he instructed me to wait three days…and then give this to you.”

In his hand was a simple unmarked flashdrive. Mokuba’s eyes started to sting with tears again. He forced them away. He took it carefully, so carefully, one might think he was holding glass. “I understand.” He said, voice scratchy from disuse. “Thank you.”

Isono gave a slight nod ad left.

He took a moment before pulling out his laptop and opening the single file on the drive. A video.

“Hey there, little brother.”

Seto’s solemn voice greeted him, and he bit down on his tongue so he wouldn’t make a sound. His brother was sitting in his office with the city lit up behind him, the sky cloudless.

“I’m assuming that this got to you okay. Well, to the heart of the matter then, you know I don’t waste time.” He took a slow breath and laced his fingers together.

“If you’re seeing this… then it means I’m dead. Hope it was impressive, not crossing the street or something.”

Mokuba couldn’t help but choke out a laugh.

“I doubt I made it long enough for it to be natural causes. But if it was, huh. Never would have guessed that.” he said sarcastically.

His tone grew serious again. “Or maybe someone actually kept true to their promise to put a bullet in my head. Maybe an accident, or maybe I’m just gone. Either way, I want you to know that there was nothing more you could have done.” He paused for a moment and leaned back before speaking again.

“Onto what comes after. KaibaCorp- do whatever you want with it Mokuba. If you want to keep it running, then good. If you don’t, sell it or give it to someone you trust. If you get rid of it, sever all ties and make them start over so your name won’t be connected to it. We both know how it only takes one person to ruin something. And then…do what you want. Travel the world, live a quiet life, whatever you choose- I’ll be proud of you. Everything that I owned, my cards, everything. Same thing. Do what you want.”

Mokuba nodded obediently, even though his brother couldn’t see him, even though he was _gone_. Seto’s gaze dropped and he was twirling his pendant in his fingers.

“Mokuba… I know… I know I wasn’t anywhere close to filling in for them after they died. I know you don’t remember much about them. Neither do I. I forced their memory out of my mind right after the funeral. But I do know I wasn’t anything like them. Not by a long shot.” He had opened the pendant and was staring at it.

“I just hope I was enough.”

Mokuba wanted to scream.

_Of course you are! You stayed with me when everybody else abandoned us! You went through hell so we’d have a future- how can you think you weren’t enough!?_

Seto had closed the pendant, refocusing his attention.

“Mokuba, I would have given up long ago if it wasn’t for you.”

His brother’s praise always meant the world to him, but this time, despite everything, Mokuba couldn’t help but grin. He was crying, he couldn’t help it, and didn’t care.

Seto looked content. His small smile was hard to catch, but it was there.

“Goodbye, little brother.”

And Mokuba wanted this moment to last forever. But like everything, it had to end. Time running out, like it always does.

“Love you, Moki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Kaiba would be one of those characters that would die young, one way or another. Not to mention all the end of world-scenarios that happen. It's up to you for how he died here, anytime post-series. I also think he'd have plenty of Plan B situations set up just in case there came a day when he wasn't there to take care of Mokuba. Also yes, I'm a sucker for the dub nickname.
> 
> Also the "hope it was impressive, not crossing the street or something" line was snagged right from Torchwood (which you should watch if you haven't). One day I'll get back to writing consistently- but that'll probably be a ways away.


End file.
